In facilities, such as plants and buildings, and the like, structured from various types of devices, a facilities controlling device is used in order to control these devices efficiently, where data pertaining to these devices is displayed on a screen.
Conventionally, in this type of facilities controlling device, not only have specified processes been performed, such as time control, communications processes, monitoring of device statuses, starting and stopping operation of devices, and the like, in response to operations by operators, but also operating statuses of devices, and data pertaining to facilities control, such as status monitoring and warning monitoring, has been controlled and displayed in respective screens, and when there has been a change in the status of a device being monitored, the operator would be notified of the change in status through a screen display, or the like. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H9-153189.
Moreover, in such a facilities controlling device, for the statuses of control points that are provided in the facilities, the statuses of the individual control points would be displayed in a screen in correspondence to the locations of the individual control points in a screen showing the layout of the facility. Moreover, control points have been displayed as symbols, and the statuses of the individual control points have been displayed through changing the display colors thereof. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H9-153189.
In this type of facilities controlling device, when data acquired from a device is displayed in the screen, it has been necessary to perform the screen display after performing calculation processes on the device data that has been acquired from the device. For example, for device data acquired from a device, in some cases data processing procedures, such as encoding or normalization, have been performed depending on the data transmission method used by the device. Because of this, as-is screen display of the device data acquired from the devices has not been possible, but rather it has been necessary to use processing scripts in order to change into actual numerical values to be displayed in the screen the device data that have been acquired.
However, in the equipment controlling devices of the conventional technology, as described above, when displaying in a screen data pertaining to facilities control, such as the operating statuses of the devices, status monitoring, warning monitoring, and the like, processing scripts have been written in the display scripts that are unique to the individual screens. Because of this, in scripts for different displays, it is necessary to write individual processing scripts for each, even if identical data processes are to be performed. Consequently, when adding new data display screens or changing data display screens, it is necessary to include processing scripts as well, and thus there has been a problem in that there has been a large amount of wasted work in generating display scripts, and a problem in that this has been inefficient.
The present invention is to solve the problem set forth above, and an aspect thereof is to provide a screen displaying technology wherein it is possible to generate and set up device data display screens efficiently.